percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Andromeda Potter (The Ever Twisting Wind)
This Page is under construction...Coming SOON! Please feel free to contribute to any of these pages. I need the help. Andromeda Azalea Potter is the main protagonist and main character of Engineer4Ever's The Ever Twisting Wind series. She is a Greek Demigod, the daughter of Zeus and Lily Potter and the younger half-sister to Thalia Grace and older half-sister to Jason Grace. History Early Life Andi was born on July 31, 1993 at St Mungo's Hospital, London and was declared as James and Lily Potter's daughter. However, she was actually fathered by Zeus, one month before her paternal cousin Percy, but it's unclear if it was an affair or a fling for Lily. Before her birth, a prophecy was made about a child becoming the downfall of Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord terrifying Britain and the baby girl was scouted as a possible candidate for fulfilling it. Seeking to destroy the threat, Voldemort started to hunt the Potters who tried to protect themselves by using the Fidelius Charm. However their Secret Guardian - Peter Pettigrew as Sirius Black was acting as a decoy - betrayed them to their enemy and on Halloween Eve of 1994, Andi's mother and stepfather were murdered. By a twist of fate, Voldemort was destroyed when he tried to kill the infant demigoddess, leaving her with nothing but a simple scratch shaped as a lightning bolt - her father's symbol - upon her brow. Deprived of any other mortal family, Andi was left at the Dursleys. Her maternal family deliberately pretended that Andi didn't exist, treating her as a nuisance and a live-in servant, and she decided to act out and make trouble to force them to give her attention, even negative attention. While she lived at Privet Drive, she often played with a dog she named Hunter, ignoring he was sent by Zeus to watch over her. She was ignorant about her magical nature and only learned that she was a witch the day of her eleventh birthday when Hagrid came to give her the Hogwarts letter. First Two Years at Hogwarts Hogwarts School of Wizardry was a big change for the young Andromeda, as she was the famed Girl-Who-Lived and was immediately put on the spotlight. Starved for attention, Andi relished her fame but was secretly put off by the fact she was "only" the Girl-Who-Lived and feared that nobody would ever see her as Andi. She also loved enacting pranks, and at one occasion made a greenhouse explode. During her first year at school, Andi made two friends: Ron Weasley whom she met on the Hogwarts Express and Hermione Granger whom she saved from a troll. She also became a Seeker for Gryffindor's Quidditch team when she displayed a natural ability to fly - an expression of Zeus's domain. Finally, she managed to protect the Sorcerer's Stone from Voldemort, possessing Quirrell at the time. During her second year, the young witch was a witness to the re-opening of the Chamber of Secrets: she was the one to battle and annihilate the Chamber's monster, believed to be a basilisk but actually a drakon, gaining a weapon - a poisoned dagger - for her victory. She also met Luna Lovegood who immediately pegged her as a Greek demigod and daughter of Zeus, due to her status as a clear-sighted Roman legacy of Apollo, but kept quiet while waiting for Andi to learn her true nature and origin. Arrival at Camp Half-Blood Quest to retrieve her Father's Lightning Bolt Third Year at Hogwarts Personality Hot-headed and slightly arrogant, much like her father, Andromeda has shown to be loyal and kind to the people she treasures (Annabeth being the most obvious one), but often butts heads with Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon; though whether this is due to influence from their father's or simply personality clashes is hard to decide. She has shown to be snarky, and has used highly caustic remarks against people she dislikes, such as Ares and Percy (when she's angry with him). As the daughter of the god of justice, she has shown a strong sense of fairness at several occasions, refusing to automatically believe in her uncle's culpability and becoming irate when learning that her stepfather and his friends were never truly punished for almost killing Snape. Fatal Flaw Andi's Fatal Flaw is Recognition, due to her childhood at the Dursley home, where she was utterly ignored unless she was acting out, forcing her relatives to ackwnoledge her. This desire to be seen drives Andi to hog the spotlight, even when it may potentially endanger Andi herself or her companions. This attitude stems from a deeply rooted inferiority complex, which is very rare to have for a child of Zeus: having spent her whole childhood to be ignored and treated like wallpaper, Andi thinks no one would ever want to get to know her if she doesn't force herself at the front. She's also very insecure about her lack of social knowledge as she haven't an idea about "normal" teenage fashion, trend or interest, letting her feeling displaced and feeding her complex. Another flaw of her is her tendance to bully people : being herself a victim of bullying, Andi never learnt proper social interaction and harshly insults and mocks people, which she doesn't see as cruel because no one ever stopped her to said that she was in the wrong until Chiron pointed it to her. Appearance Often described as pixy-like, Andi is considered short in comparison to Annabeth and Percy, and has a noticeably mischievous smirk. She has curly, jet black hair that she keeps in a pixie cut and a chopped-back spiky, with electric blue eyes and her distinctive lightning-bolt scar on her forehead.The Ever Twisting Wind(Reboot): The Lightning Thief Chapter 1 ''https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11324421/1/The-Ever-Twisting-Wind-Reboot-The-Lightning-Thief She also can often be seen wearing a white hoodie with blue trim.''The Ever Twisting Wind(Reboot): The Lightning Thief Chapter 8 ''https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11324421/8/The-Ever-Twisting-Wind-Reboot-The-Lightning-Thief She also strongly looks like her older sister Thalia, as proved by Luke's lapses when adressing her and Hermione seeing Thalia's photography and assuming it was Andi herself. Powers and Abilities General Abilities Andi, as a demigoddess, has these abilities and traits: '''A.D.H.D':Andi's supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep her ready for, and alive, in battle. It also lets her analyze her opponents fighting style as well as pick up minor details about an opponent, such as where their muscles tense so she can tell which direction they'll attack from. This is one general trait of demigods. Dyslexia: Andi's brain is "hard-wired" for reading divine Ancient Greek instead of mortal languages. This, along with A.D.H.D, is a trait common to most demigods. Fighting Skills: Andi is a naturally talented and expert fighter, capable of holding her own against and even defeating larger, more experienced, and more powerful opponents, such as monsters. Demigod Abilities Flight: '''as a daughter of the Sky Lord, Andi is able to fly unsupported, an ability she first uses when Capturing the Flag. She uses it again to escape the Jefferson Memorial then to duel Ares on Los Angeles' beach. '''Audiokinesis: Andi is able to use her voice as a Sonic Scream, an ability she dubbs the Canary Cry, letting her stun her adversaries. Weapons and Items 'Poisoned Dagger: '''Andi's first weapon, she gained it when she killed the basilisk - actually a drakon - inside the Chamber of Secrets. This dagger is imbibed with poison, killing the adversary with a mere scratch, and Andi doesn't use it very often because of that. In its hidden form, the dagger is a black ring decorated by a yellow gem looking like a snake's slitted pupil. '''Skyline: '''Originally a bow destined to Zeus, the weapon was never used until the King of Olympus decided to grant it to his daughter. Its form can be a bow or a sword, but it won't return to Andi if she loses it. It becomes a keychain when she doesn't need it. Relationships Family ''Zeus Andi feels ambivalent about her father, partially over him being "the greatest adulterer in history" and cursing her to a life of danger and misery by breaking his sworn oath on the Styx, partially over his cold and dismissive behaviour when she finally meets him. However, Zeus does care for his daughter: he sent her the khyon krysaos - the dog who watched over baby Zeus - to protect and comfort her when she was a young child, gave her a celestial bronze weapon out of his personal treasure, and unleashes a storm upon Hogwarts when she almost drowns in the lake. According to Dionysos, this is very in character for the King of Olympus, supposedly a "big softy when it concerns his little princesses". Thalia Grace Andi is deeply upset to learn Thalia's fate as a pine tree, mourning the relationship she could have had with her older sister. Her longing for a connection to Thalia is most apparent when she takes to visit the pine tree to "make her feel less alone", also when she dreams about being imprisonned with her and tearfully pleads her to come back with her. In spite of her desire to know her sister, Andi feels unsure about what Thalia would think about her, and has to be reassured by Luke that Thalia would have liked her, due to having "the same gruff attitude". Hera Andi is utterly petrified at the idea of meeting her immortal stepmother and considers her as more scary than Hades. Considering Hera's normal response to discovering Zeus' illegitimate offspring and lovers, such terror comes as perfectly reasonable. Hades Being a child of the broken oath and the daughter of the man who killed his latest lover, Andi is the object of Hades' wrath. However, the death god is unable to kill her due to her current position as Hecate's Champion - the one fated to kill Voldemort - a fact which particularly irks him and he loudly declares his intention to send his minions after her after the fulfillment of the prophecy hanging over her. Ironically, Andi's the only one to presume him innocent of the master bolt's theft, calling "cliche" to suspect him and acknowledging that he doesn't need more subjects to rule, which delights Hades. Lily and James Potter Though they technically died when she was a mere child, Andi's mother and stepfather tragic murder by Voldemort is in some ways still fresh in Andi's mind. Though she does not remember it, Andi constantly feels the weight of their death with her status as the 'Girl-Who-Lived', which acts as an unfortunate reminded of their deaths. This harsh reminder certainly plays an important rule in Andi's anger against Sirius Black during when she falsely believed that he had betrayed her parents. Also, though Andi is a daughter of Zeus, Andi in many ways prefers James Potter, her stepfather, as her father, over her Zeus, whom Andi does not have the highest opinion of. Sirius Black Though he is only Andi's godfather, and Andi for much of her knowledge of him falsely believed Sirius to have betrayed her parents, Sirius is in many ways the only mortal family Andi has left which is unrelated to her godly family. While Andi certainly hated Sirius when she believed he betrayed her parents, they've since gotten along and hope now lies the potential of a close family relationship possibly developing between the two of them in the future. Friends Percy Jackson Andi and Percy often brutally clashes, due to their conflicting personalities, Andi's recklessness and leaderborn tendencies opposing to Percy's laid back demeanor and independent streak. This mirrors the relationship between their respective fathers, Poseidon protesting under his brother's authority and Zeus wanting utter loyalty. However, Andi cares about his cousin, considering him as her chance to have a normal familial bond, and is ready to endanger herself to protect him. This concern is echoed by Percy, who in spite of deeming her annoying and slightly crazy, goes berserk when she appears to die when saving him from Ares' wrath. Annabeth Chase Hermione Granger Ron Weasley Luna Lovegood The young Ravenclaw always knew Andi's semi-divine nature, being possessed of clear sight, and is delighted to finally being able to introduce herself as a Roman legacy of Apollo to her friend. Andi is shown to be clearly fond of Luna, and worries about a possible monster coming after her which made her train Luna in combat, in spite of the blond's assurance that her godly blood is too faint to imperil her. The daughter of Zeus is also curious about Luna's prophetic abilities, and nonplussed by the impossibility for her to come at Camp, both girls being unaware about the Roman and Greek separation. Mentors Chiron Hogwarts Teachers Albus Dumbledore Gods Titans Kronos The Titan King managed to communicate with his granddaughter by dreams, tempting her with the promise of giving Andi her family back if she helps him. However, Kronos is implied to hold nothing but disgust and contempt towards her, her intelligence and courage reminding him of Zeus, the one who stole his throne and imprisoned him inside Tartarus. Andi herself is terrified by her grandfather, losing her nerve when she understands that he starts to awaken and refusing to use time magic because of the possibility he could spot her doing it. Enemies Lord Voldemort/Tom Marvolo Riddle Trivia *Andromeda is one of the three daughters of the Big Three in Engineer4Ever's Daughters of the Big Three Series, with the other two being Rhode Evans, daughter of Poseidon, and Alkaid Potter, Daughter of Hades. Like her fellow daughters of the Big Three, Rhode is a female gender-bent version Harry Potter, from the Harry Potter series of books. References # ''The Ever Twisting Wind(Reboot): The Lightning Thief ''https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11324421/1/The-Ever-Twisting-Wind-Reboot-The-Lightning-Thief # ''The Ever Twisting Wind(Reboot): The Lightning Thief ''https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11324421/8/The-Ever-Twisting-Wind-Reboot-The-Lightning-Thief Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigod Category:Children of Zeus Category:Females Category:Original Character Category:Character